Pokémon Brick Bronze Wikia:Vandalism Combat Policies
Vandalism is the act of messing up articles on a Wiki. It is a major issue that every Wiki on the Internet, including the famous Wikipedia, suffers and cannot escape from. There are always notorious users who like wrecking stuff with no reason at all. In addition to the Guidelines, we also have a full set of policies for all users to follow, as well as different measures for our Administration team to combat vandalism effectively. Principle The principle is: ZERO tolerance on vandalism. All kinds of vandalism are strictly forbidden, and edits which involve any kind of vandalism must be instantly reverted. Inserting nonsense, gibberish, foul language or obviously inappropriate content, distorting and spamming on articles, creation of spam pages, as well as large-scale removal of contents without legitimate reasons, and renaming articles into gibberish titles, are some of the many actions considered malicious. Measures Undo & Rollback All users can use the "Undo" function on the edit history of articles to revert any blatant vandalism edits. If the case is serious, you may also contact Administrators for them to step in. "Rollback" is a tool enabled to all Bureaucrats, Administrators and Content Moderators. This allows quicker reverting of vandalism by instantly reverting all consecutive edits from a user on a page. Article Protection As many anonymous users caused serious damage to the Wikia before, all contributors must now log in or register before contributing. However, there are also some registered users who would pay no attention and violate the rules. Article protection is the action of locking down articles to prevent certain user groups to edit, rename or create them, depending on the protection status. All members on or above Content Moderator rank have the power to deploy protection. There are 2 kinds of protection levels: *'Semi-protection': Prevents newly-registered accounts from modifying the protected pages. Auto-confirmed users are not affected. This is widely used when a page is repeatedly vandalized by many newcomers. *'Full Protection': Prevents anyone other than Content Moderators and higher ranks to modify the locked pages. Commonly used to prevent articles of future locations being created, as well as when vandalism or edit wars involving Auto-confirmed users break out. Certain important pages such as homepage and guidelines are also locked. Suspension If a user repeatedly vandalizes articles, causing widespread damage to the PBB Wikia, Bureaucrats or Administrators may suspend the user's rights of editing. Before actually issuing a suspension of editing powers, a [[Template:User Warning and Ban|'warning message']] is usually sent first to the message wall of the user who committed malicious edits from an Administrator or a Content Moderator. Discussion Moderators may also send warnings if they find a user constantly violating the discussion rules on article comments or forum threads. Users who continue to vandalize after the warning is posted will be banned for a couple of weeks. Users who severely damaged the Wikia, such as inserting foul languages into a large portion of the page, or tearing many articles apart in quick succession, will be blocked as well without prior warning. After the first timed suspension expires, if the user vandalizes again, he or she will receive an extended suspension for a month or even longer. In very extreme cases, such that we are very sure the user will never stop his or her acts of destroying the Wikia, we might consider permanently exiling the user. This means not only a block without any expiry date, but also a report to the Community Central of Fandom, and the exiled user may receive further punishments from there, especially if his or her actions harmed the other Wikis as well. Category:Policy